


Brisco's Seven

by Ultra



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Story within a Story, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'There were a great many adventures still to be had as the world moved closer to the turn of the new century. Though there were plenty that the great Brisco County Jr could handle by himself, or at the very least just with the assistance of his trusty steed, Comet, and bounty hunting partner, Lord Bowler, there were one or two that required a little extra help. In cases such as these, it was important to have those around you could call upon, a team of people with very specific skill sets to get the job done.'





	Brisco's Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Missy - I hope this is something akin to what you were hoping for. Love this show but never wrote a fic for it before, so I'm a little nervous about it!

“There were a great many adventures still to be had as the world moved closer to the turn of the new century. Though there were plenty that the great Brisco County Jr could handle by himself, or at the very least just with the assistance of his trusty steed, Comet, and bounty hunting partner, Lord Bowler, there were one or two that required a little extra help. In cases such as these, it was important to have those around you could call upon, a team of people with very specific skill sets to get the job done.

“This particular job was a little tricky. Usually, we were the ones putting the bad guys into jail, but when an injustice was done, it was up to me and whatever crew I could pull together to perform a dynamic rescue of a wrongly imprisoned pal. Sure, Bowler and I could’ve ridden in with guns blazing and probably got away unscathed, but getting Carlton Boam out of the jailhouse was only half the tale. Besides, we needed to be clever about this whole thing and think outside of the box a little.

“Enter Dixie Cousins, dressed up to the nines and looking like a million bucks, and I don’t mean green and wrinkled. She sashayed into that Sheriff’s office and within five minutes had the guy so flustered, he would’ve handed over the keys to the jail, his life’s savings, and anything else he could find to give away if she asked. Of course, she said all she wanted was five minutes alone with the prisoner. The poor lawman never even noticed her lifting his keys and his gun while he was, well, let’s just say distracted by her charms.

“While Dixie was executing a perfect breakout for our friend, another buddy who never let us down was working some magic that was a little more legal. Socrates Poole was a fine lawyer, maybe not Harvard-educated like some of us, but he did fine work. He was in court that same day, arguing the case for Whip Morgan’s swift release for jail. I’d love to tell you this was another case of an innocent man, wrongly accused, but I’m afraid Whip actually had pulled off the crime they accused him of... we just didn’t tell Soc that. He argued a great case, and before long, our team of five was up to six.

“We needed Whip for the poker game. I know what you’re thinking, what does a poker game have to do with busting a man out of jail and proving his innocence? Well, this was the wild west and that was just how things were done in those days.

See, Billy ‘Badbreath’ Bunker, the bad guy that had landed our friend Carlton in jail in the first place, had agreed to let find a new fall guy if anyone could beat him at a hand of poker. He was known the length and breadth of the country for his skills at the card table (as well as his practically lethal halitosis) so he figured it was a pretty sure-fire bet and he couldn’t lose. Of course, he never met Whip Morgan.

The kid wasn’t quite as smart as he thought he was. In fact, I don’t think there was a person alive who could claim as much, but he knew how to win a poker game and he didn’t let us down.

“Unfortunately, just when you might think the deal was done, then came the double-cross. Don’t think I ever met a bad guy that didn’t have something up his sleeve besides an arm that hadn’t seen soap and water in too long. Just as we knew Badbreath would, even after his loss at the poker table, he insisted on pinning his crimes on someone. If not Carlton, then yours truly was in the firing line. Thankfully, we were used to that kind of thing by then, and the ace up my own sleeve was Professor Albert Wickwire.

“When they dragged me off to county jail, not only did I have the key Dixie already stole from the sheriff, but I had also exchanged my usual cowboy boots for the professor’s latest invention. I wouldn’t exactly called them the coming thing, but they were ingenious as far as shoes went. They were made of some kind of rubber and foam, a strange combination, but very comfortable and effortless to run in. Perhaps more importantly, they made not a sound when I made my escape past the snoozing guards. We came to call those shoes sneakers, and I’m sure if all morals were put aside, the professor could make a fortune selling them to folks who wind up in jail a lot, or for other reasons, I guess.

“Anyway, you’ll never guess what happened next...”

“Brisco?” Dixie opened the bedroom door and stared in at her husband and children with wide eyes. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“Papa was just telling a story, Mama,” said James with a grin.

“Yeah, and he was just getting to a good part,” his sister, Grace, enthused.

“I’m sure he was.” Dixie smiled at Brisco then rolled her eyes. “But I do believe you’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow for the next part of that tale,” she said, turning to her twins and shaking her head. “It’s far too late for little ones to still be awake.”

Though there was much groaning and complaining, James and Grace were soon tucked into their beds, getting a kiss on the forehead from each of their parents before the light was turned out.

Out in the hall, Dixie pulled the door closed as quietly as possible then turned to find herself right in her husband’s waiting arms.

“Brisco, you are a caution,” she told him, smiling nonetheless. “You go filling their heads with those stories and they’re going to believe ‘em.”

“Why shouldn’t they?” he asked her innocently. “They’re all true... well, more or less,” he admitted, smirking a little.

“I would prefer that our kids do not hear about some of our wilder adventures, if you know what I mean. Fun as they were,” she admitted, her arms going up around his neck, “they’re hardly fittin’ as children’s bedtime stories.”

“Don’t worry, I left out some of the really good parts,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her lips. “Of course, if we wanted to relive the good old days...”

“Well, I’m sure I don’t mind if I do,” said Dixie happily as Brisco swept her up in his arms and carried her effortlessly to their bed.

So much for the Brisco Seven, or any other team that he had needed back in the day to complete the task at hand. These days there was only the County Four, and that was just fine by him.


End file.
